


Eyebrows

by pwr



Series: Rung X Reader fics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post Dying of the Light, Rung just kinda breaks down, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwr/pseuds/pwr
Summary: A straw breaks the camels back, except the camels a 15 foot tall mech.





	Eyebrows

You honestly meant nothing by it. It was just a tease, hell, you teased everyone. You hadn’t even thought it through, it was a spur of the moment decision.

“Hey Eyebrows!”

The second the words left your mouth and registered in Rungs processors, he froze on the spot. He turned his head towards you, expressionless. A vague sense of ‘I fucked up’ immediately drowned you. It was uncanny, seeing him taken so aback.

Then, he smiled. It wasn’t his usual smile, it seemed forced. He waved to you half heartedly, turned, and began walking down a corridor. You watched as the tail end of his exit turned into a jog while he retreated around a corner. 

A weight dropped in your chest. You ran down the hall towards that corner, but Rung wasn’t there. He had probably started running himself just after he turned the corner. You frowned.

What did you do? Skids used to call him that all the-

Oh.

Oh shit.

Skids.

“Rung?” You called, treading softly down the corridor as to not drown out any potential replies, “Rung???”

Taking many twists and turns, you travelled further and further amongst the tunnels of Necroworld. You swore at yourself. How could you be so stupid? He probably hates you now, oh, he’s GOTTA hate you now.

Your monologue was interrupted by a strange, mechanical noise. Staticky, warbled… It was almost like a sob.

You peered around a corner, “Rung?”

And there he was, sitting with his hands around his pedes, back leaned against the wall. He jumped slightly as you said his name, turning and quickly adjusting his glasses to rub his optic. 

“Ah, um, Y/N, I-” Rung stumbled, forcing a friendly smile again.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You grabbed his servo and held it close, “I’m such an idiot, I totally forgot!”

“You’re not an idiot.” His voice was soft, comforting even in his upset state, “Remember what we said about self deprecation.”

“Right, yeah, sorry-”

“And what we said about apologizing for everything… Besides, I’m the one who ran off.” Rungs smile seemed all the more genuine now, retracting his servo from your hands.

“I mean, you were really upset about Skids, I get it. Actually, upset’s not the right word… Uhh.. Mourning? Devastated-No that sounds too much like Devastator, uhh-” You fumbled to comfort him.

He snorted in amusement and pulled off his glasses. Lubricant was leaking from Rungs optics. 

Holy shit, you made Rung cry. 

You’d never seen him cry before.

“RUNG!” You gasped, shooting forward to wrap your arms around him, “Oh my god, Rung… I’m so sorry.”

You felt his warm metal hands rest on your back.

“It’s ok, Y/N. You didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… a bit much, sometimes.” His thumb rubbed circles against your shirt, “This? This is nothing. You should’ve seen Nautica…”

“I did.” You felt tears welling in your own eyes, “I did see Nautica.”

“Maybe you should be comforting her instead. You know she loves you to bits. You’re her favorite organic.” 

“I don’t want to. I’d rather be here with you right now.” You held on tighter.

You felt a sudden cool blast against your body.

“...Did I just set your fans off?”

Rung pulled back suddenly, hands covering his mouth. You snickered, leaning forward.

“What, did I embarrass you?” You gleamed.

He shook his head, uncovering his face. He probably didn’t realize he was blushing as he did it. Rungs antennae lowered down, drawing your attention to the fact they had been raised straight up.

“Just-Wasn’t expecting that.” He laughed.

Rung shifted, extending his legs so he had some semblance of a lap open. He guided you to sit, gently resting your head against his spark. The soft pulsing of warmth ebbed against your cheek as you relaxed against his frame.

A metal hand laid across your thigh, holding you protectively, but not uncomfortably. 

“Hey, Rung?” You glanced upwards.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

His fans kicked back on as you cackled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little self comfort thing!


End file.
